


A Thousand Words

by DemonQueenB



Category: RobRae - Fandom, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TimRae, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: A series of TimRae one shots based off a single picture I posted on tumblr
Relationships: Robin Raven, Tim Drake and Raven, TimRae - Relationship, Timothy Drake and Rachel Roth
Kudos: 28





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> THis is based off a drawing I made that I posted on my tumblr Page! @demonqueenbee 
> 
> The Bittersweet Gift
> 
> Song inspiration is Echo and Dark on Me both by Starset

Six years to the day. 

Exactly six years to the day.

TImothy Drake, also known as the Red Robin, was standing at the edge of the building. 

Waiting.

It had been six years, exactly six years. Down to the minute. Down to the second.

Six years since he had lost her. 

Six years ago had started as a normal day. She was happy. He was happy.  
They were happy. 

That day before was a happy day for them. They had arose the way they did everyday. He got up at the crack of dawn. She would still be asleep, she liked sleeping in on Sunday mornings. 

He would get up gently, as to not disturb her, and then go start a pot of coffee and a kettle of water for her tea. She would follow soon, the rest of the team choosing to be sleep till noon. 

After their small breakfasts, they would then and do their things. She would meditate, he would train. Then they would shower. 

The rest of the day had gone normally.

It was the late afternoon that was diffferent for them. THat afternoon she decided to patrol with him. It was his usual day but she wanted to spend the evening watching the sunset from atop the tower. He didn’t mind it. He loved her. 

He loved her more than he loved anything. 

So when she asked join him on his boring Sunday patrols, he smiled and kissed her. He said okay. They would travel between rooftops, stop in random alley ways. It would be nice to have her company. It would make the night more exciting.

Only it hadn’t. 

That evening, as the sun set for the day it happened.

He lost her. 

He knew it wasnt his fault. He knew she never would have blamed him. It still nudgedat his soul though. 

But in the end he knew it wasnt his fault that they was there that day. 

.....

Six years ago

“We should do this more often,” Raven said she sat over the ledge next to him. “Its breathtaking from up here.”

Tim smiled. It was beautiful but he was looking at her. 

“I knew you would like it here,” he said to her.

They were atop Wayne Industries tower. It was the highest tower in the city and it overlooked it all. He made a date of it and brought some sweets and hot drinks.

“You know me well,” she said kissing him on the cheek. 

He quickly turned his head to steal a kiss from her lips. The dark and deadly empathy was only ever like this for him and with him. He treasured these moments since the day he realized he loved her. 

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing,” a sudden voice said, ruining their moment. 

Raven and Robin quickly sprang into action, giving the madman a glare. 

Or madmen, the two birds noticed. 

“Dr. Light,” Raven said with a scowl on her face. 

“Deathstroke,” Red Robin growled. 

..........

Timothy shook the rest of the memory away before it got too far. He didn’t like to relive it. The moment Dr. Light distracted him long enough to let Slade gun her down. 

Tims fists clenched as the memory overtook him again. 

Suddenly he was there again. Watching himself be slammed against the wall by Lights light beam.He watched Raven who tried to get to him, unaware of Slade who was aiming a gun at her heart. 

He watched as Slade fired. He watched as Raven was about to reach him and just as she touched him, her face contorted in pain and she fell into his arms. 

Tim closed his eyes and stood at the edge, overlooking the town. 

Pushing the thoughts away. It was not time for that anymore. Now it was time for the sun to set. It was time to close his eyes.

So he did. 

He knew that the sunset had made the sky a medley of different warm colors. He had his eyes closed but he knew the sky was beautiful.

He just had to wait a little longer. Wait like he did every year, for the past 6 years, 

The wait made him anxious. What if this year she didn’t....

Tims worries were suddenly washed away and a gentle touch caressed his cheek. Then lips were touching his. He leaned into the familiar kiss and let himself get lost. 

Soon he had to take a breath. He pulled back and opened his eyes and there she was.

As beautiful as always. 

She smiled prettily at him.

“Every time I see you, you always look so sad,” she said to him, finger gently running up and down his cheek.

He grabbed the soft hand touching his face.

“You know that I wait night and day for this moment each year,” he said kissing the palm. “But it only lasts for a moment. How can I not be sad, Rae.”

“I wait for it too,” she said. “So I see what you mean.”

He tried to hold back the tears but one started to trickle down his face.

She reached over and cleaned it. 

“Lets ignore the sadness,” she said to him. “Come, let's sit and watch the sunset.”

He nodded and sat over the ledge with her. He grabbed her hand and held onto it. Savoring the beautiful moment. 

The two watched as the sky became prettier and darker. 

In sweet and comfortable silence. He was happiest at these moments but like anything good in his life, the moment had to end. 

“The sun is almost gone,” she said to him as she stood up. “I have to go now.”

Tim stood up and grabbed her hand. He leaned in to kiss her lips once more.

“I know,” he said as he reluctantly pulled away. “I know. I love you.”

She smiled but it was sadder this time.

“I love you too,” she replied. “I will see you next year, yes?”

The tears fell freely as she began to fade.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, not wanting to let go.

But alas, the sun had given way to the moon and she was gone.

Just like 6 year ago.

Tim sat down on the ledge for a little while more.Smiling at the bitter sweetness of the gift he got each year. 

Now to wait another year to see her.

....

End

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of 5 one shots  
> It was sad...  
> I am not sorry.


End file.
